Bubble Tanks Tower Defense
Bubble Tanks Tower Defence is a tower defense game created by Hero Interactive and released in December of 2009. It is the first of its kind in the Bubble Tanks games, and is a highly-liked game, having garnered over a million plays and a high rating. Controls BTTD is played mostly through the mouse and the mouse button. Simply hover over options and click them, that's all there is to it. But, if you want to build, sell, and upgrade towers faster, there are hotkeys that can help you. *T - Selects a Basic Tower for you to place on the map. *S - Sells a selected tower. *1, 2, 3, and 4 - Upgrades the selected tower to the tower upgrade of the corresponding number, in the sidebar to the left. List of Towers *Standard Tower - Fires basic rounds. **Machine Gun - Fires bubble rounds rapidly. **Splash Gun - Deals splash damage to surrounding enemies. **Sniper Gun - Has a very long range. *Area Burst - Damages enemies within a certain radius. **Slow Burst - Slows down enemies. (Doesn't work on slow enemies) **Weaken Burst - Makes enemies weaker. *Anti-Ghost - Fires only at ghosts. **Anti-Ghost Splash - Deals splash damage to ghosts. *Damage Boost - Boosts the damage of towers next to it. **Range Boost - Boosts the range of towers next to it. **Fire Rate Boost - Reduces the reload time of towers next to it. Mega Tower Combinations Towers can be combined into a Mega Tower by fully upgrading 4 towers in a 2x2 grid and clicking the M button that appears when you select the upper-left tower. There are two different looks to the mega towers depending on which tower types were used to build them: *Shooter - Multiple small blue(clear?) bubbles make up an X shape while a large center bubble houses a yellow double-cannon. Types that can give this Mega Tower are Sniper, Splash, Machine Gun and Ghost towers. *Effect - Similar to the Shooter Mega Tower, an X made of smaller bubbles and a large central bubble make up the background but in place of the cannon are 4 red dots (bubbles?). Tower types that can result in this Mega Tower are Area Burst (Slow, Weak and Area 2+) and Basic Damage Boost (All sub-types). Towers can be mixed to give different effects to the end resulting Mega Tower. Sniper Towers will increase Damage and Range, Machine Gun towers will increase the fire rate, Splash Towers will add a splash effect to the bullets. Shooter Mega Towers will always shoot large red bubbles at enemies while Effect Mega Towers can either give a large radius Area Burst or can be effect boosters. When adding an effect modifier tower it will increase both the Mega Tower and all towers touching it. It is also possible to create a Mega Mega Tower by having a 2x2 grid filled with Mega Towers (4x4 if starting from standard towers). The combinations work the same way with similar visuals. Enemies * Basic - Average enemy in terms of speed, health, and ability. * Fast - Faster than normal enemies. * Ghost - Can fly through towers and walls. * Splitter - Splits into smaller enemies after the first death. * Slow - Slower than normal enemies, but have more health. * Spawner - The first enemy spawns bubbles that produce more enemies. * Regenerative - Regenerates their own health. * Boss versions of each enemy type. Category:Mega Tower Combinations